Russell Walker
Russell Walker is the founder and president of the Myridian Republic as well as the current CEO of Lodestone Systems, an efficient producer of weapons systems and defense grids across the former United States. He has a take-charge demeanour that utilizes his relentless persistence to be able to endure any task, no matter how daunting it may appear. His appearance is a humanoid (anthropomorphic) rabbit composing of green fur, wearing casual clothing nearly on every occasion aside from special events. History Russell was born into a modest family in the suburbs of Houston to his two parents, Athena and Klaus Walker. As a child, Russell was reminiscent of the modern child, quickly adapting to the new developing technologies of the world as he grew up through grade school. However, it wasn't a peaceful time for him as the various students would make fun of him and chastise him for being a product of crossbreeding. After several grades of bullying up to middle school, he began to take matters into his own hands and tried fighting back against the group of people who bullied him. This, however, led to him being attacked and nearly killed by the same groups, becoming scarred and cut throughout his fur. He was quickly rushed to the hospital with life-threatening injuries, leaving him hospitalized for a duration of a few weeks. Not wanting to have his education hindered, Russell continued to learn what he could from his hospital bed. His outlook on life began to change as well, becoming more calm and kind-hearted so he wouldn't do what he had to do a second time. He then moved onto several high schools, having to move each time due to his parent's fear of the same event occurring again. Despite the numerous setbacks to his education, he was able to graduate high school with enough scholarships to attend Stanford University in California in order to pursue and acquire a Masters in Psychology. He then continues about his work across the globe, using his knowledge to help others. Rise of the Myridian Republic In an alternate timeline however, the event of his attack fostered a dark hatred of people in general and the anger only served to grow as his time progressed from middle school onto the university level. Russell sought a Masters in Engineering while delegating his Psychology studies to a Bachelors, using his knowledge of machines to found a manufacturing company known as Lodestone Systems. As the company grew, so did its rivalry with Animus Industries and this ushered the two company into what was essentially an "arms race" of innovation. Russell knew fully well that competition would keep Animus occupied with coming on top and he kept the competition on as a front, instead devoting most of the company as well as its resources to link Lodestone Systems into every single satellite network across the globe. This, in turn with the mass spread of his weapon and sentry systems, gave him a full view into everything and anything happening around the world. Initially, this proved to be too strong for the Lodestone servers, causing it to shut down along with the network they had designed. Russell then concluded that no server alone can handle being wired into everything because no matter how many restrictions are placed, the data would always overwhelm the server's memory. Engineers and scientists of the company then joined the enigmatic CEO in creating the world's first Neural Interface, insisting that the brain can set limitations on that data that computers never can. Russell, having become consumed in his hatred of being setback, insisted that he be implanted with the device so that he can take the workload off his employees. The DNI worked to perfection, giving Walker the uncanny ability to see everything around the world due to his network being wired into nearly everything. This. however, presented a new set of problems as his mind grew tired of filtering out the unnecessary data that bits of his will and sanity began to be filtered out as well. The newly insane but intelligent Russell then proceeded to turn his company inside out along with his security technology, effectively rendering the entirety of the United States at gunpoint unless Walker was able to achieve power. Russell was given complete and totalitarian power over the United States and transformed it into the brand new Myriadian Republic with "Scarecrow" as a new alias.